


Christmas Illness

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy Thinks of his family a week before christmas, and thinking makes luffy fall Ill, what does zoro have to do to help his captain, and what are these strange feelings the crew starts to gather??? ALIVE ACE!!! ALIVE SABO!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely month of December, and the wonderful holiday Christmas. Hope you like!!!

Luffy lay awake in his bed, his mind wandering to his family. Then to his brothers. 'sigh'"Another Christmas without them." He whispered sadly. He turned onto his side and looked at his nakama. Zoro lay in the Couch next to brooks chair, Sanji to his left on the top bunk, and Usopp to his right on the top bunk. Chopper lay to the side of him in the bottom bed to his left, and Franky lay in the corner on a large water bed, Brook sat in the love chair asleep.

Luffy blinked and watched them sleep, their breathing even and light, He let a soft smile marr his lips. His eyes shimmering slightly. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take his mind to the land of dreams.

Luffy woke to someone shaking him, he opened his eyes and met the soft gaze of Sanji. "Luffy, do you feel alright? Breakfast started twenty minutes ago..." Sanji asked and luffy yawned. "I'm so tired." He moaned and closed his eyes again while he was sitting up. Sanji's brow creased. "I'm going to go get chopper." He said and stood, luffy's eyes snapped open. "No, i'm good... I just didn't get much sleep last night." Luffy stated and slowly climbed out of bed. Sanji shrugged and stood at the door. Luffy soon made his way to the kitchen where the crew was silently waiting for him. Luffy softly opened the door and stepped in with Sanji following closely. Sanji's gaze was soft and worried. The rest of the crew got what was wrong when luffy let out a long yawn. He looked as if he was in a daze.

Luffy sat down next to Zoro and looked around. "What?" He asked his question sharp and curt. The girls looked away, Usopp and Chopper looked down, Franky began to eat again, brook laughed, and Zoro turned to him fully. "Whats wrong?" he asked his voice a whisper. Luffy looked him directly in the eye... And Smiled. Just think'in." Luffy whispered back. Zoro raised an eyebrow but didn't press any further. Usopp's usual stories, Choppers cute dances, and brooks music.

But luffy was distracted, distant. He felt very very alone at that moment and stood. He left quickly and quietly. None noticed he was missing. Luffy sat atop the mast, no not on the figurehead, not in the crows nest. But on the mast, on the pole. He heard the crews noise cut off and silence take the ship. "You know sunny, even with so many around, i still feel lonely at this time of year. I miss my brothers very much." Luffy said and lowered his head to see his crew race out of the kitchen and begin searching the ship.

Luffy tilted his head curiously. "Luffy!?" he heard them call many times, but couldn't bring himself to answer. He looked down and noticed a small cut down in the deck for where a chest could go, he hopped down from the mast and stealthy slid into the hole. It was a small comfy space and he smiled. He curled up to a comfortable position and soon fell asleep. "Where could he have gone? He couldn't have just vanished!?" Sanji yelled and Usopp answered, "Its LUFFY! With him anythings possible." Franky stepped up. "There may be one last place... Its a spot to hide Treasures." He said and all went quiet. "There under the the lip." He said pointing to a small space near the figure head. Zoro went over and crouched down. He let out a softly sigh when he saw the familiar straw hat. "Yeah, he's here." Zoro said and the crew sighed. It was then Zoro noticed the actual color of luffy's skin, its usual peach tan was now a sick pale blue-green. "CHOPPER!" He called immediately, and pulled luffy from the spot.

Chopper raced over and took one look at luffy before ordering Zoro to carefully bring him to the medical room. Zoro nodded and Lifted luffy up like a child and carry him down, Nami gasped as they passed. Robin turned quickly and went to the library. Sanji seemed to turn a light shade of white, and Franky turned and began measuring the gap. Very much trying to avoid looking at their sick captain. "I hope he'll be alright." Usopp said and looked around. Sanji put a gentle hand on Usopp's shoulder and squeezed softly. "Me too, Me too." He said softly.


	2. Calm In The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HE’S PROBBLY TERRIFYED, WE OWE HIM SO MUCH!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!? HE NEEDS US MOST NOW!! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF NONE OF YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS OR FAMILY CAME UP WITH EXCUSES TO NOT SPENT TIME WITH YOU???!!!”Zoro continued his voice loud and extremely serious. “IT’S NO WONDER WHY HE JUST LEFT CRYING!!!IM EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED WITH YOU”

Luffy woke that morning with a Strong sense something bad was going to happen. Luffy rolled over in his bed to try and go back to sleep, The others wouldn’t be happy if he were up in the middle of the night, and groaned. He wasn’t tired. “Usopp…” Luffy called out, his eyes still closed, his brow scrunched. “Guys?” He said his voice louder; his eye lids opened, And met darkness. Luffy moved his hand in front of his face, but still nothing. He hopped out of bed, But when his feet hit the floor they gave out, and dizziness met Luffy. He fell to his hands and knees.  
His mind was swimming, and Luffy quickly crawled across the floor to the desk. He groped around for the lamp, fumbling until he found it. He clicked it on and panicked. He clicked it off then back on and felt the bulb. Quickly he pulled his now burnt hand back. The light was on and working… But all Luffy saw was darkness. “Zoro?” Luffy called out, “Zoro!?” Luffy called louder. “ZORO!!?” Luffy screamed shooting up and knocking the lamp off the table, it shattered across the floor and shards slit into Luffy’s hand and feet.  
He scurried to the farthest corner of the room, his breathing quick and his iris large and his pupils barely visible. The door swung open and loud foot falls were heard. “Luffy!!” A voice called out. There was a thump from next to Luffy’s side and he curled up more into the corner. His face hidden by his knees. “Luffy what’s wrong? What happened?” Zoro asked from his place at Luffy’s side, he glanced down and saw the rather large pool of blood Luffy was sitting in.  
Luffy quickly looked up, his sightless eyes searching for any sign of Zoro. He found none and began to panic; tears began to slip freely down his eyes. “I can’t see you, it’s so dark, it’s so-“Luffy began to sob and rock himself back and forth. He felt Zoro tense and felt a pang. “Try.” Zoro said and Luffy looked to where he figured Zoro was and screamed. “I CAN’T” Before a glowing appeared around Luffy. Before he knew it Luffy was lifted into the air and Held against a strong chest.  
“Lets get you to chopper.” Was all Zoro said before shooting off. Luffy felt a slight wind whip through his hair and sting his eyes. He felt Zoro slam open a door and heard a few clinks. ‘The kitchen?’ Luffy thought, when he heard a familiar shout. “What took you so long shitty-“Sanji started but and looked behind him at the Swordsman only to have his cigarette drop from his mouth and hit the floor. Zoro stood in the doorway to the kitchen, slightly panting, holding Luffy, whose feet were covered in blood and was clinging to Zoro as if he would never see Zoro again if he let go.  
“What happened?” Usopp screeched and shot up. Zoro looked at Chopper and nodded leaving with Luffy quickly. Zoro made his way to the medical room quickly, Chopper following closely behind. “Zoro I’m going to have to make you leave, I need a lot of room to examine Luffy.” Chopper said and Zoro nodded reluctantly. As soon as the door closed Chopper began examining Luffy’s wounds. “What happened Luffy?” Chopper asked.  
Luffy then told Chopper of his whole morning. Choppers brows furrowed and he scooted over to the small desk. He pulls out a large book and begins to read leaving Luffy to sit on the table. Luffy gasped when something cold was pressed against his eyes, reflexively closing them. “This is a Blindfold, the compress will help your eyes recover, you’ve over used them… You won’t be able to see for a while, but its only temporary. You will need to have someone with you at all times. I’ll have everyone discuss who will be your care taker. They will basically feed you, bathe you, change your compress, and help you around the ship and around in general.” Chopper said and Luffy’s breath hitched. “Let’s get you to the kitchen.” Chopper said and turned to his human form. He took Luffy’s hand and led him up to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. After sitting Luffy down he began to explain the situation to the crew. “Luffy will need a lot of help until he regains his eyesight. And one of us will need to be with him, constantly.” Chopper stated and put emphasis on the ‘constantly’ part.  
Then everyone began to argue, and bicker, coming up with excuses on why they couldn’t help their captain. Luffy sat there and listened to it all. With every excuse his heart broke more. He then took his chance to slip out and made his way to the mast and softly began to sing. His voice sad, lost, and broken.  
“Lonely and forgotten, Breaking with those words, A heart like glass with cracks in the frame.” He sang softly, a shiver ran up his spine as a cold wind blew a wintry breeze.  
“Broken and fore-lorn, Her tears the only diamond, sparkling in the Night~” He sang his voice cracking.

“SHUT UP!” He heard Zoro yell. “YOU REALLY THINK HE WANTED TO HEAR YOU ALL COME UP WITH EXCUSES NOT TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!!!? DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK OF HOW HE FEELS!?”Zoro shouted his voice clear and angry. Cutting through the cold as sharp as his swords.  
“HE’S PROBBLY TERRIFYED, WE OWE HIM SO MUCH!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!? HE NEEDS US MOST NOW!! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF NONE OF YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS OR FAMILY CAME UP WITH EXCUSES TO NOT SPENT TIME WITH YOU???!!!”Zoro continued his voice loud and extremely serious. “IT’S NO WONDER WHY HE JUST LEFT CRYING!!!IM EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED WITH YOU” Zoro shouted, Luffy then heard loud stomping foot-steps and the kitchen door slam open, Luffy turned toward the noise.  
As he completed his turn Luffy was pulled into a rough but warm hug. “How do you feel?” Zoro asked. Luffy shivered and let out a soft sob. “I’m terrified Zoro, What’s going to happen to me?” He asked, Zoro tensed at how weak and vulnerable Luffy sounded. Zoro’s grip tightened on Luffy. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Zoro said and pulled away from Luffy slightly, he brushed a tear away from Luffy’s cheek.  
The smile Luffy gave Zoro at that moment broke Zoro’s heart. Luffy’s smile was small, and broken, no emotion was put into the smile. “Let’s get you washed, then take a nap, alright?” Zoro asked and Luffy nodded. His eyes starting to burn.


	3. Our First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy tells the story of his first Christmas with his brothers Ace and Sabo.

Luffy was horribly sad, but what Zoro had done gave him a small flicker of hope. Zoro had taken the role of caring for Luffy. They’d bathed together, ate together, and even napped and slept together. Sanji had been the only other person to try and help Luffy. He’d take turns bathing Luffy and leading him around the ship. But  the rest of the crew avoided him. Chopper and robin were both actually busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Luffy. Sanji slipped Luffy pieces of meat that were practically forced down his throat, and Zoro forced Luffy into regular naps with Sanji occasionally joining in  to make a group nap session. They woke and carried Luffy around to the crows nest.

 

“Thank you, for helping me.” Luffy sighed to the two who glanced at one another. They shared a silent look unnoticed by Luffy before Sanji set down his tools and sat beside Luffy.

“Whatever is happening to you, no matter what, Zoro and i will be here. To listen and talk whenever you need.” Sanji stated and he wrapped his arms around Luffy to give a much needed hug.

 

With a small whimper Luffy let out a breathy laugh as Zoro joined the hug. Luffy smiled softly enjoying the little attention he had. He felt lonely still but not as much as he had before. “I miss my brothers. I was thinking of everyone then i remembered my first holiday, my first actual holiday without being alone. I’d only ever had a holiday and birthday  alone or with Manko. Then Gramps brought me up and i met Ace and Sabo. Our first Christmas together was one i’ll never forget.” Luffy said with a smile pulling away from the two who sat back to listen.

 

~~~~~~~~

Flash back

~~~~~~~~

_ “Luffy! Come on Hurry up!” Ace shouted. _

_ “Wait! I can’t Keep up!!!” Luffy shouted, his voice high as a panicked feeling overtook his chest. _

_ “You Can do it Lue!” Sabo called encouraging. The Leaves that made the tunnel flew past quickly as they ran through it. Ace and Sabo turned just as Luffy reached the entrance. There out along Grey terminal Lay before Luffy completely covered in snow. Luffy Gasped at the sight. He looked up at Sabo then over at Ace both of which were smiling. _

_ “This will be our first Christmas, Let’s make it good.” Sabo stated ruffling Luffy’s hair. Luffy smiled happily. “A family to celebrate Christmas together with.” Ace said softly. “I’m glad it’s with you two.” He stated with a nod. Luffy grinned. “I won’t be alone again! This is going to be the best Christmas yet!” Luffy stated happily pulling Sabo and Ace into a hug. They protested loudly but returned the hug happily. _

_ “OH NO!!! I need to figure out what i’m going to get you guys!!!” Luffy said suddenly and dashed off. The two stood there still laughing happily. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

End of flashback

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Luffy sighed. “The had shown me a special place that they’d only shown each other. It was about a week and a half before Christmas that they had shown me it.” Luffy said adjusting his blindfold. “I went to Manko, She was always like a mom to me, I love her like one too. I had asked her what to get them.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

Flash back

~~~~~~~~~

_ “Manko! Manko!Manko!” Luffy said as he raced into the tavern. The woman turned with a smile. _

_ “LUFFY!” She shouted happily. “I need help, i need to get Ace and Sabo christmas presents but i don’t know what to get!!!” Luffy stated in a panic. Manko laughed and leaned against the bar. “What are the two objects you can think of that they don’t have? But want?” She asked. Luffy thought. Sabo was still looking for a telescope and Ace seemed to be the only one without a hat that’s precious. Luffy had an idea! “Thank you Manko I think they’ll love what i’m going to get them!!! It’s something i noticed that they try to hide.” Luffy stated and left the tavern. He walked through town looking in shops trying to find the gifts he wanted to get them. Te spotted a large beaded necklace in a windo reflection adding to a cowboy hat he’d almost passed. Luffy blinked. It looked cool, but need something to make it precious. He quickly entered the shop and got the hat. _

 

_ It’s orange glowing like fire in the evening sun. Luffy spotted another couple things he could add to the hat and purchased them. He only had enough to get sabos gift now. He passed a shop with knives, one with string, one with food. But nothing could sway Luffy from his goal. At the edge of town Luffy saw a shop with stars. Once inside he saw the final thing he needed. A gold and silver Telescope. It was beautiful. Even luffy could tell. He just barely had enough. He paid for the telescope and returned to Manko. _

_ “Manko Could you help me wrap these and put Aces gift together?” Luffy asked He held up the gifts. Manko nodded with a smile and brought Luffy back into her room she laid out a few things for luffy to use. Luffy sat down and Stitched the read pearl necklace to the hat then clipped the horned tightening pendant. He wrapped it up neatly and began to wrap The telescope. The tape he was using stuck to his fingers. Luffy laughed at himself. This wrapping job was not as good as aces but was better than what it used to be. He stood with a smile and carried the gifts out to show Manko. He came out to find Manko being held aloft by a sleezy looking pirate. _

_ Luffy set aside the gifts and came out of the hall. “Manko?” He called out softly. The large man turned and stared at luffy. His gaze flickering about luffys frame. He dropped Manko and came to stand infront of Luffy. “You’re a cuite little thing. Whats your name Sweetie?” The man asked. Luffy stepped away and looked to Manko. _

_ “Lue, Find your brothers.” She screamed. Luffy turned and ran off, he sprinted past the man and Gasped as he tripped the man standing over him. _

_ “What do you want!!!?” Luffy screamed. The man grinned. _

_ “To play.” He sneered. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, special shout to Maizaz for continued waiting, I'll be updating a lot of my stories and will hopefully finish this story by July, I may start post in a chapter a week or even two. Be a little more patient cuz the next chapter will be out by Friday. Have fun and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was the closest we had ever been and things changed between us.” Luffy said with a smile.

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “What do you mean!?” Luffy asked, The man leant down and lifted Luffy up into the air. He rubbed his large finger beneath Luffy’s chin. _

_ “I wanna make you scream.” He purred. Luffy frowned and began wiggling. The man gripped Luffy’s face tighter and pinched. Luffy let out a loud scream and began to frantically claw at the man holding him. The man laughed and dropped Luffy who skittered back toward Makino. She pulled him close and looked him over. He had dark bruising along his jaw and a few cuts along his lips. _

_ “Now which to start with.” The man cooed at them. His bearded tan face leaning closer. _

_ “You’ll start nowhere.” A voice said from behind and a sword slid through the man’s throat. Behind him stood a very angry Shanks. The red haired pirates stood behind him looking none too pleased. The man’s friends fled quickly, not even looking back. Shanks stared down at the body laying before Makino and Luffy. He glanced up and took in their appearances. Makino’s worn and torn outfit and Luffy’s Bruised face. He stepped over the body and knelt before the two. _

 

_ “Are you alright?” He asked reaching out hesitantly. Makino nodded, she leaned forward and gave Shanks a half hug. He returned it gratefully and lifted them up using his one arm. Yassop stepped about to help Rockstar remove the body, “You should get them out of here, We’ll clean up.” Yassop stated. Shanks nodded. He was out of town and on his ship in a flash with Makino and Luffy both in arms. “How is lue?” He asked setting Makino on the deck. _

 

_ “Quiet.” She stated looking down. Luffy’s face was hidden in her shoulder and his small hands gripped her sleeve. “Shaken up, and bruised.” She added trying to shift the boy. Luffy let out a soft pained sound and curled closer. Makino blinked in surprise. “Luffy how bad are you hurt?” Shanks asked wrapping one arm around Luffy’s torso. Luffy let himself be pulled away to show the bloody patch left on Makino’s shirt. Makino’s eyes widened and she looked swiftly to luffy’s face. Just above his throat was a cut that bled freely, It reached from the bottom of his chin to the middle of his neck. _

 

_ Shanks saw this and turned to the man. His face hidden slightly. “You better start running.” Shanks stated with a growl, growling more at the man who sped off quickly. Luffy Sighed and leaned closer to Makino. “Ace.” Luffy hacked out his voice rough and empty. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

Luffy inhaled sharply. “I worried them. That man, he came back. Two-days later. But Shanks wouldn't let me or Makino out of his sight. When Ace and Sabo came looking they couldn't escape his mother Henning to.” Luffy smiled at the thought.

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “Luffy where do you think your going!?” Shanks asked lifting the boy up into a hug. “Ugh, Shanks, I need to get their presents.” Luffy groaned. Shanks laughed, no, not today, it's not safe for you.” He stated and Sat Luffy down at the bar. The door burst open and his brothers stood there. “Luffy!!! Sabo shouted rushing past Shanks to the boy who still had bandages on his neck. _

 

_ “Luffy what happened to you?” Sabo gasped. Shanks frowned. “Nothing. Just me being clumsy.” Luffy started with a grin. He glared at Shanks out of the corner of his eye. The man remained silent in his assessment of the situation. _

_ “You didn't come home last night, we were worried.” Ace stated stepping forward. Luffy sighed. “I'm not allowed to leave the bar.Shanks won't let me.” he pouted. Ace turned to glare at Shanks. _

 

_ “Your Lues brothers aren't you? Good now I don't have to hunt you down.” Shanks said and turned away. There's an unsavory man around who Will try and hurt kids like you. You'll be staying with me until he's taken care of…” Shanks stated picking Luffy up and heading for the door. He was stopped with a hot to the groin. _

 

_ Shanks collapsed to the floor with a pained groan setting luffy down. Sabo leapt at luffy and drug him away chasing after Ace who’d taken out Shanks. They ran and ran until they were curled up on the floor of their tree house. _

 

_ “What happened and don't lie lue, we know you aren't that clumsy. So spill, why are you hurt and how bad is it?” Ace asked his voice oddly quiet. Luffy averted his gaze and stared down at the floor. _

 

_ “Shanks came just in time.” Luffy began. As he told his brothers he noticed them grow angrier and by the end he could no longer look them in the eyes. “Then you guys came and, well.” Luffy finished with a sniff and pressed his hands harder down on his knees. _

 

_ “You're not going to leave our sight anymore.” Ace growled. Sabo nodded with a tense frown. “I'm sorry.” Luffy whimpered. He curled down more and let out a soft gasp. “We aren't mad at you lue, only the man who hurt you.” Sabo sighed and leaned forward resting his forehead on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy latched onto his older brother and sobbed. _

 

_ Sometime in the night Ace had wrapped around the two and they all drifted off to sleep. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

“That was the closest we had ever been and things changed between us.” Luffy said with a smile. We didn't see that man again until just before Sabo left. They knew almost as soon as I did who he was and I didn't even know until later that night when Ace hung his junk off the porch.” Luffy laughed. 

 

“I believe that the man's penis is still hanging there too. It was when I left, and no one else could have gotten that far into the forest. Go a is a dangerous island.” luffy said as a tear slid down his cheek.

 

Zoro looked over at Luffy and inhaled before flopping down over top of Luffy. “ You might see them soon you know, they may want to see you this year. You don't know.” Zoro states, and Luffy smiled widely. 

 

“Thank you Zoro, for listening.” Luffy sighed as he was pulled up into Soros lap for a nap.

‘yes,' Luffy thought. ‘i may see them this year. I hope I do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this has been sitting in my docs for months!!! So sorry it's late.


End file.
